Many business organizations collect and retain personal customer information, proprietary business information, and other information of a sensitive nature (hereinafter “confidential information”), such as, but not limited to social security numbers, credit card numbers, account numbers, and any other types of confidential data stored by a business. The confidential information is stored at different locations and in different ways within the organization, and consequently, the organization must monitor the use and dissemination of the confidential information in order to identify any security threats, ethical threats, unauthorized protocol, illegal copying, unauthorized correspondence, access to restricted data, blocked correspondence, etc. that include the confidential information. Organizations periodically monitor the computer systems, such as but not limited to, desktop computers, laptop computers, servers, tablet computers, phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, etc. (hereinafter “computer systems”) within the organization in order to make sure the confidential information is protected and the computer system or its user has not been involved in any unauthorized activity. Monitoring the confidential information accessed, used, and disseminated through the computer systems within an organization can be a problem because of the data storage capacity in an organization, the number of computer systems in an organization, the number of ways information can be disseminated, etc. The shear volume of potential confidential information that can be stored by an organization creates a problem because the confidential information can be easily disseminated using the computer systems and applications provided by the organization. Some organizations that might have a particularly difficult time in monitoring the access, use, and dissemination of confidential information include financial institutions, medical facilities that store patient information, online retailers that store customer financial information, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for effectively identifying computer systems in an organization that have a higher level of risk of having confidential information compromised.